DEATH BATTLE: Chaos vs Cell
by Kingkoopa121
Summary: Just decided to put this one up for the hell of it


FC: Okay we took into account the variables

Dark: At a sandwich

Glasses: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE

Deep in Jungle Island8:42 PM

Chaos sat in the center of a clearing in the jungle, in front of him a cliff. Stuck inside of said cliff were all seven chaos emeralds. Chaos had all he needed to make a grand return, but he felt uneasy. Something was coming; a source of great power was on its way to this location.

The mutated Chao began stretching out his arms to reach for the Chaos emeralds and absorb all of them, however he was blocked by something landing directly in front of him. The strange creature left a crater in the ground and was covered by a cloud of dust. As it cleared Chaos could make out this monsters appearance much more clearly.

He was tall, definitely taller then Chaos as he was now, he had a thick looking exoskeleton coating his muscular body. He seemed fairly similar to a bug, even had a pair of wings to complete the appearance.

Cell ignored the living blob of water next to him, instead putting his attention towards the chaos emeralds.

"So these are what created such a large source of energy, if I absorb their power I'll have reached the height of perfection!" Cell said as he had a wide smile, a long pointed tail shot out of his back and pointed towards the emeralds. "These will be easy to absorb" He said casually.

However Cell was taken back as a powerful stream of water blasted into the cliff, causing the emeralds to launch into several directions across the island. Except for one, one of the emeralds was in the grasp of Chaos now; he was now in his first form.

"So you're after these emeralds as well?" Cell said turning his head back slightly to look at his foe. "I guess you have a death wish if you're going through with challenging me." Cell said as he talked down to Chaos, he turned around full and aimed his tail at the blob.

"Well you do seem to be made of energy, at least you'll provide me some more power" Cell said grinning.

 **FIGHT!**

Cell sent his tail speeding forward ready to drink Chaos like a glass of wine; however the blob merely liquefied and slid out of the way. Chaos then dashed forward ready to rip into the Perfect Lifeform, however Cell disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Chaos extended his arm and pulled himself into the cliff so he could avoid another tail strike from Cell. Chaos whipped his arm forward to strike Cell, however like last time he disappeared, this time he appeared in front of Chaos with a ball of energy in his hand. In the next second an explosion of Ki destroyed the entire cliff, the only remains being the Chaos Emerald.

"Well that was inconveniencing." Cell said as he picked up the emerald smiling, however he neglected to notice blobs of Chaos regenerating around him.

All at once the blobs wrapped around Cell and the Emerald slowly crushing the perfect lifeform. Cell's tail shot out once again from his back poised to strike, Chaos noticed this and leaped from Cell's body with the emerald in hand.

Chaos sped through the foliage of the jungle, switching between his liquefied state and his more physical form to maneuver faster. As he ran a glint caught his attention from the corner of his eye, it was one of the emeralds, he noticed Cell speeding towards him so he took the emerald as fast as he could.

Just as Cell was upon Chaos' location a giant watery fist just nearly beheaded him, Chaos had achieved his 2nd form. Now with this size advantage he clothes lined Cell into and through a tree. Cell let out a bursting amount of Ki energy to knock Chaos away, he then unleashed a volley of Ki Blasts, all either barely affected the giant blob or were morphed around.

Cell without warning shot his tail out at Chaos, however the blob grabbed it and held it firmly in his grasp. The former chao swung and whipped Cell around wildly, and as he proceeded to yank his foe in for a crushing blow Cell transported away from the attack. Chaos smashed his fist into the ground leveling a small area of the forest, trees and other pieces of terrain launched into the air.

Cell reappeared and dodged around an oncoming tree, Chaos jumped into the air and body slammed Cell into the earth. Cell shot out a Ki Blast to free him from under Chaos, the water monster reformed the large hole in his body and looked at Cell.

Cell got into a fighting stance, Chaos roared and charged forward ready to crush Cell. The Perfect Lifeform made forceful jabs at Chaos, the blob staggered slightly from the force behind those attacks, however it did nothing to stop his massive fists causing shockwaves through the ground as he continuously missed Cell. Cell kicked away an oncoming fist, however the water surrounding the bone wrapped around Cells leg and crushed it instantly, the sudden pain caught Cell off guard allowing Chaos to slam his fist into his foes gut, launching him away.

Chaos began running away so he could get more emeralds, in his current state he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Then Chaos saw it, another chaos emerald lodged in a boulder, he smashed it open and absorbed the powerful jewel, his body warped violently and he turned to see Cell charging towards him.

"I'll give you credit, you went from being slightly annoying to being an infuriating antagonist to my plans!" Cell yelled with rage and excitement in his voice as he launched a disc of energy at Chaos.

Chaos shot out energy as he twitched around, the disc slashed his side open but it quickly put itself back together. Cell kicked Chaos in what he would assume was his gut, launching the blob away. Chaos landed on the sandy shore of a lake in the middle of the vast jungle, in front of his body he saw another emerald, he shakily grabbed it and upon contact he flung himself back and violently thrashed around in the water as he continued his transformation.

Cell appeared in front of the lake to see Chaos rising, his body looked more fish like, a bit amphibian. Cell shot a death beam at impressive speeds, Chaos responded by diving into the water and weaving around oncoming attacks. He launched out of the water like a shark and smashed his tail into Cell's side, he dived back into the water and watched as Cell floated above the water glaring.

Chaos split into four of himself and proceeded to unleash a flurry of slashing attacks from under the water, The Perfect Lifeform of course dodged around each attack with little to no effort being exerted. Chaos reformed and launched himself into the air to fight close quarters style with Cell, ignoring his previous troubles with Cell in a hand to hand fight.

Chaos mainly used his tail to attack Cell rather than his arms, however he also took advantage of his size to try and constrict Cell and crush his limbs. Cell already had a good idea of how Chaos fought at this point, he merely dodged Chaos' attacks with his arms crossed and occasionally blocked with his leg. Chaos wrapped several watery tendrils around Cells' arms and legs, Cell was interested to see where this creature would go with this.

The mutated chao thrashed around violently, snapping and tearing parts of Cell. The Perfect Lifeform was bothered by the pain, but was more disappointed than anything, getting bored with this he spun around and launched Chaos back into the water and proceeded to unleash another volley of Ki Blasts.

Chaos sped around the destructive blasts; he made his escape through an underwater cave in the lake. Cell glared at the energy presence of Chaos as he sped away from him, he decided he would be a lot quicker if he had some help. With a loud echoing yell Cell's tail widened open and shot out several small creatures.

There were five of them, all of them looked the same, they were short, blue, childish versions of Cell. They all chuckled madly as they looked towards the general direction of Chaos.

"I assume you feel that presence as well, then I think you're all aware what I want you to do." Cell said as he pointed out towards Chaos with a grin on his face.

The Cell Jr's laughed as they all flew into the water and into the cave system, meanwhile Chaos was speeding along the cave paths. He had a lock on the 5th emerald he needed, one more after that and he was set for victory, just as he was about to turn a corner a Cell Jr exploded out a wall next to him and just barely missed attacking him. Chaos performed a flip in the water and looked at the Cell Jr, or was it Jr's. Another Cell Jr had appeared from the same entrance, Chaos was well prepared to kill these bratty looking monsters.

Chaos was so focused on the two Cell Jr's in front of him that he didn't even notice a third child about to blast his brain. Luckily he was barely able to flip out of the way, using his momentum he slammed his tail into the child of Cell, crushing its body and insides, its blood spread throughout the area giving the progressively evolving Chaos a veil in his surroundings.

The Cell children darted into the cloud of their brothers blood, energy in their fists, bloodlust in their wild grins. Chaos swam around them, slashing them with his tail occasionally, the Jr's on the other hand took wild swings when they felt Chaos' energy close by, however each attack missed by a drastic margin.

Chaos would be grinning if he had a mouth as he smacked one of the Cell Jr's towards the other at great speeds. The Cell Jr now startled blasted his brother with a powerful Ki attack, the blood of his brother clouding his vision. Chaos slowly swam up behind him and sliced him in half with his tail, he swam through the massive clouds of blood and remains ready to get the emerald, however just as he exited a Death Beam pierced his brain, he saw two more Cell Jr's grinning.

Chaos roared in pain as he glared at the two little monsters, he started controlling the water in the cave and sent a wave of pressure at the two, they slammed into the far wall of the cave, the force of Chaos' enraged attack crushing their bones, organs, everything. When Chaos calmed down and the pain had passed the two children were flatter then pancakes, Cell shot down the cave at a faster speed then before. As he passed by the corpses the Cell Jr's disheveled bodies were ripped apart, Chaos was close to the emerald, he could feel is.

Cell was still above ground, high in the air following Chaos' progress. He sighed as his children had been dispatched of quicker than he would have preferred, but that's life he thought. He decided it was about time he did some target practice as he created a large quantity of Ki spheres around him. With a wave of his finger the spheres all launched towards the surface like bullets.

Meanwhile back in the tunnels Chaos was ripping through the cave walls in order to make an easy and quick path for himself. The very next second Chaos was caught off guard by Ki Blasts shooting into the caves and exploding on impact with the floor. The chao weaved through the explosions just barely being able to survive the close encounters, then just in front of him a much larger object smashed in through the ceiling. A large cloud of rubble and air bubbles obscured Chaos' vision; however the creature was quick to realize it was Cell.

The Perfect lifeform launched out of the cloud and grabbed Chaos' brain, he slowly constricted Chaos' only organ. Chaos thrashed around violently, Cell barely flinched as the chao tried to rip him apart with his tail, however every attempt failed. Just as the brain slowly began to give into Cell's strength, the living blob of water slammed its tail on the ground, the floor under Cell exploded and caused him to lose his grip. It was Chaos' perfect opportunity; he sent a torrent of water at Cell sending him directly into the wall, crushing him just like his children.

Chaos whipped its tail around sending at least a dozen water slashes at his target, cutting deep into Cell's body and sending him deeper into the wall. Chaos once again destroyed the ground with his tail, now rocks were jamming themselves into Cell's body, burying him in the wall.

Chaos exploded out of the cave system and back to the surface, he went as fast as he possibly could before his foe could make a comeback. The near perfect lifeform ripped a tree down and began to maul it, it was then that he had found it, the 5th Chaos Emerald. He found it just in time too as Cell exploded from the ground, and he was pissed.

Chaos instantly absorbed the emerald and went as fast as he could to find the 6th Emerald, but Cell was in hot pursuit. In the wake of Cells movements the jungle was ripped apart, trees and rocks were launched into the air like pieces of plastic. The blob took a hard right into thicker parts of the jungle, he was close, so very close to the emerald. Cell stopped and looked at where Chaos was going, he raised his hand in the air and created a disc of Ki, with a simple toss the disc flew through the jungle, slicing apart the rocks, bushes, and trees.

The destructo disc sliced through Chaos' liquid body, the upper half flying into the distance to splatter against a rock. The other half of Chaos quickly reattached to it and continued forward, Cell went back to pursuing his foe. Chaos began launching boulders behind him in an attempt to slow down Cell, however when he looked behind him Cell was gone.

Chaos stopped moving and looked around frantically, as soon as he looked back to where Cell previously was, the Perfect Lifeform burst from the ground, uppercutting and launching Chaos miles into the air. Chaos regained his senses in the air and decided to use this to his advantage, using all of his strength he aimed himself towards the closest Chaos Emerald, after he was adequately position the blob spread out as wide as possible.

Cell was positioned to hit Chaos upon landing, however just as he through his fist forward to strike his touched barely anything. Instead a sheet of water landed on top of the surrounding area, the emeralds lodged themselves into the ground, however they were soon pulled into the now reforming Chaos 6.

Cell turned around to see a giant frog like creature, it was then he noticed it's long tail about to smash into his gut. In seconds Cell was barreling across the island, his spine shattered in two, the Perfect Lifeform was lodged in the side of the very same cliff this battle began at.

Chaos prepared himself for the next attack from his bug like foe, but he wasn't prepared for a massive explosion of energy wiping out a portion of the jungle.

Cell scowled at the mutated Chao, his ki aura warping the ground around him. Chaos produced a low gurgling noise as it prepared itself for another bout with the perfect lifeform. Cell sped forward, in his wake the jungle was torn apart, the sheer speed of his movements set the plants and grass on fire, the stones and boulders shattered. Chaos shot energy forward, Cell didn't even flinch as each shot pierced his body, Chaos turned his tail into a giant blade of energy and launched it forward, Cell only broke right through it and started moving faster.

Cell repositioned himself and just as he was about to make contact with the bracing Chaos, performed a heavy dive kick with insane force behind it. Chaos launched miles away onto the beach; Cell only began laughing as he cockily walked towards his foe. However he didn't expect the island to start shaking, what Cell unfortunately didn't know was that he had just launched Chaos over to the last Emerald.

Perfect Chaos was born, and he was ready to end this fight now. The ocean around the island began to form into waves and large currents, soon tsunamis rose over the island as it continued rumbling violently. Slowly the island along with large portions of ocean rose into the clouds, giant geysers went even higher, and staring down the Perfect Lifeform was another creature claiming to be perfection. Cell looked into the lizard like eyes of the massive Chaos, large liquid tendrils surrounding it. Cell flew above the island to see the surroundings, what he saw was Chaos, now towering from the ocean, holding the island with several tendrils.

Chaos roared as he launched several tentacles at Cell, each one was barely dodged, in fact they began overwhelming Cell. Soon Cell was being hit with giant high powered water cannons, his body being flattened out by the output of pressure, Cell used a ki blast to launch himself out of the stream of water. He was then greeted by another tentacle whipping him back down to the island forming a massive crater.

Cell got up with a loud cracking noise, he looked up to see a giant bubble forming on Chaos, it popped and unleashed a rain storm of giant proportions, the island flooded with several trees and boulders being swept away and off the island. Cell fought against the current, dodging around the debris, once the perfect lifeform got his chance he attempted flying out of the island, once he got past some of the still standing trees Cell gasped slightly at the sight of a storm of energy blasts flying towards the island.

He immediately transported himself away from the island as he witnessed the jungles, mountains, and other parts of terrain get leveled by the explosions. Dr. Gero's creation dodged around two tendrils launching at him, he swung around and launched a large Destructo Disc. With precision aim the disc grazed the side of Chaos' brain sending him into an agonizing thrash.

Chaos slowly regained control as he spun the island around himself flung it directly at Cell.

"Why do I have a sudden sense of dejavu?" Cell said as the island flew closer to him.

The Perfect Lifeform grinned as his muscle mass grew to insane proportions, he grabbed the island as it pushed him down towards the ocean, and with all his strength and a large amount of yelling Cell tore the island in half and tossed the two pieces aside. He then saw a large beam of energy barreling towards him.

As it hit him Cells body slowly disintegrated, luckily for him the blast ended and only left him looking like a shriveled corpse. Cell's body fell to the water, allowing him to regenerate stronger than ever. The Perfect Lifeform launched out of the water at intense speeds as he flew up the body of Chaos, Cell dodged round small blasts of energy, he didn't dodge a tendril launching him off course.

He flew around the several tendrils launching at him from all angles, performing some impressive acrobatics in the process. Another flurry of energy blasts launched at Cell, this time instead of dodging Cell kicked every one of them away, one even his Chaos in the face.

Cell continued his upward flight as he started sending up several ki blasts, just as he did a wall of tendrils fell down upon Cell, he was unfortunately trapped in it as each one tore his insides apart from the pressure coming at him from different angles all at once. Cell looked in front himself to see a hole inside Chaos' body, he then saw an energy blast charging up in that hole, it was then that the blast launched towards him and exploded.

Cell's charred and disheveled body launched away from Chaos like a bullet, he floated atop the water as his body and strength slowly regenerated. Just as he was about to rise again to take out Chaos he felt the water around him swirl, in an instant a giant tornado of water exploded from the ocean and whipped Cell around violently in its grasp, the amount of whiplash alone caused several of his limbs to pop out of place.

Chaos made his way over to the sea tornado; a large tendril rose high into the air and smashed down onto the aforementioned tornado, splitting it in half and launching Cell deep into the ocean. The force exuded from that strike shook the deepest parts of the ocean, and from the depths caused undersea volcanos, large boulders, and more to explode from the sea. Conveniently of course Cell was impaled on one of the rising pillars of stone.

Cell groaned as he was launched into the side of one of the volcanos, he stood up as lava started flowing from the crater he created. He cracked his neck and stared at the giant beast before him, and he began thinking of how to take it down. Then it hit him, not the idea, the tendril of Chaos jabbing into his body, and sending him through the volcano. As Cell cringed in pain from his body slowly burning up in the magma the actual idea hit him.

Cell exploded from the volcano already healed up, he grinned, "MULTIFORM!" Cell yelled as three copies of himself appeared from his body.

Chaos growled as the ocean shook around this battle, massive tornadoes of water appeared everywhere, tendrils surrounded the four Cells, they only looked at the surroundings and grinned. They all separated and began to head straight for Chaos, all of them charging attacks. One Cell started sending out volley after volley of Destructo Discs, another flew around the giant beast and hit it with flurry after flurry of basic energy attacks. Another Cell was flying straight for the brain, weaving through the watery maze of tendrils.

Just as Cell had made it halfway there, a giant tentacle in the likeness of a smaller Chaos was heading straight for him, just as it was about to crush him in it's grasp one of the destructo discs passed by Cell. He gripped it and sent it directly into the tendril. Meanwhile the fourth Cell was charging his energy away from the sidelines, what he was planning only the other three Cells knew.

Chaos whipped its body around and slammed the nearest Cell directly into a tornado, what he hadn't realized was the accumulated amount of energy blasts and destructo discs had destroyed part of his torso; he began collapsing into the ocean.

The Cells flew high into the air, they began charging energy in their hands, just as they began the ocean swirled as if the worlds largest source of water was all converging to this one point. Soon from the ocean the now enormous Chaos, the essence of the emeralds shone around his body, a mighty roar echoed from his maw.

The Cells all formed a triangle position, all three of them speaking simultaneously " _KAME . . ."_ In the center of their formation a large sphere of energy shone brightly, it was like Chaos was staring up to the sun, " _ **HAME . . ."**_ Chaos growled as he opened his mouth as wide as possible, charging a massive blast of pure Chaos Energy, both of the charges growing progressively larger. **"** _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_ The Cell's shouted at the top of their lungs as the blast of ki energy ripped through the air towards Chaos, the beast unleashed his own beam of Chaos energy.

Both blasts collided with eachother, the ocean beginning to split from the sheer force exuded from the massive combination of energy forming. The aura of chaos around the beast swirled around him, the blasts pushing against eachother. But by some kind of miracle Chaos' was pushing harder, the Cells yelled fiercely as they put all of their energy into the blast.

It was then that a massive amount of energy made itself known to the perfect creatures battling for dominance in this beam struggle. The Fourth Cell only looked at the battle in front of him as he absorbed an absolutely massive Spirit Bomb through his finger. Chaos only roared and poured more of his power into the beam, the final Cell slowly made his way to his other three counterparts, the energy of the Kamehameha Wave pulling itself towards him.

Cell pulled in the other three versions of himself as he held the still going Kamehameha in his hand, the beam of Chaos Energy was close to hitting him, he only grinned.

"You will not hinder my quest of perfection!" Cell said as he took the energy he absorbed and within mere seconds he poured every ounce of it into the blast.

The Ki Blast quickly grew in volume, effortlessly annihilating the other attack. Chaos' eyes widened, the force alone from the attack had ripped his liquid body apart, only his brain remained, the Chaos emeralds scattered. He reformed to his Zero form, watching as the massive beam over took what remained of his. His body slowly dissolved, along with a portion of the ocean, the blast disintegrated the last piece of Chaos' "body," then proceeded to pierce the earth itself, causing the planet to explode.

Cell used the instant transmission to stay out of the exploding planets ranged, he sighed sadly since it was likely those emeralds wouldn't have survived the blast. But on the brighter side of things the amount of near death experiences caused during the fight at least boosted his power by several large margins.

 **K.O.**


End file.
